Onde o Céu é Mais Azul
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Ele não podia perdê-la. Ele não podia magoá-la. Ele precisava dela em seus braços, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria sua."


ONDE O CÉU É MAIS AZUL

_**N/A:**_ _Essa fic foi inteiramente escrita para a pessoa mais fofa do mundo como presente de Natal do Amigo Secreto da casa mais flufy do universo potteriano; para você, Tinkerbell*.*_

_**N/A²**_ _Por favor, leiam a fic ouvindo a música, já que essa canção está mais conhecida que qualquer coisa. Thanks _

**~~*~~**

_**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you**_

A doce brisa da primavera acariciava rosto dela enquanto lia cuidadosamente algumas folhas de pergaminho esparramadas pelo gramado. Seu coração acelerou ao máximo; como estava linda. Os longos cabelos ruivos caindo cuidadosamente pelo rostinho branco e delicado como porcelana. Ela era tudo para ele; não, ela era mais que tudo. Uma abstinência. O mundo seria um lugar escuro sem aquela que põe um sorriso em seu rosto todas as manhãs e torna seus sonhos coloridos.

Ele caminhou em sua direção, contando seus passos; não como algo ruim, mas como alguma coisa que esperava o dia todo. Apenas acordava para poder dormir pensando nela.

Ele não podia perdê–la. Ele não podia magoá–la. Ele precisava dela em seus braços, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria sua.

_**I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you**_

Lily o viu aproximando e deu um pulo de alívio saindo correndo e atravessando o grande véu margaridas, que, incrivelmente existiam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Seu coração estava assim como o dele, feliz, triunfante.

– Ah! Ainda bem que você foi liberado! – gritou dando um forte beijo em seu rosto – Bem, você está vivo! Já estava quase enlouquecendo! Esses deveres de Runas Antigas, deveres de Herbologia que eu não sei nem do que se trata! – disse Lily tagarelando na maior velocidade possível – Sev, você está morto! Um milhão de coisas para fazer em Adivinhação e... Ah! O Slughorn precisa falar com você e...

– Calma Lil. – disse Severus calmamente colocando sua mão fria e branca no braço da garota ainda com o uniforme. – Você vai acabar morrendo de tanto falar assim. Vamos por partes. Sim, eu estou vivo.

Ela abafou um risinho.

– Sev. Você está bem? – disse Lily consideravelmente séria – Porque eu fiquei preocupadíssima com você durante a aula de Poções.

– Nada demais – ele respondeu – apenas um mal estar, mas eu tenho você para me fazer sentir mais forte.

Os grandes olhos verde–esmeralda de Lily arregalaram–se de forma meiga, desviando o olhar do doce constrangimento e completando com um singelo sorriso.

– Então, como você está?

_**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**_

_**I want you to know:**_

– Tirando você ter me abandonado durante o dia e aquele Potter ficar me irritando com aqueles amigos eu estou ótima. – disse Lily irônica enlaçando–o em um abraço.

– Hum, o Potter. – Severus resmungou com o olhar baixo deixando seus cabelos escuros caírem sobre os olhos fazendo com que Lily levantasse sua pequena mão para tirá–los e visualizar Severus de um ângulo completo.

– Ah, é. Aquele asqueroso com aqueles amigos deles, um pior que o outro, não agüento mais.

Ele respirou fundo. Esperava dizer isso; mas não para magoá–la; nunca quis entristecê–la, mas não existiria isso de outra forma.

_**With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go  
**_

– Lily, eu não sei se devo dizer – ele fechou os olhos contando com que os céus caíssem em sua cabeça para não ter que dizer aquilo. – mas da mesma forma que estes últimos dias estou _mantendo mais contato_ com as pessoas da Sonserina eu acho que você deveria... vejamos... manter _mais contato_ com as pessoas da Grifinória.

Lily arregalou os grandes olhos verdes.

– É verdade ou impressão minha que você está _me jogando_ encima do Potter? – Lily perguntou furiosa.

– Não é isso, Lil; não complique as coisas. Mesmo eu gostando muito de você, mas... ah, você sabe o que eu estou tentando dizer.

– Não, eu não sei. – ela respondeu enrugando a testa.

– Eu só não quero deixá–la triste algum dia.

A garota pensou por alguns instantes; talvez fosse isso o que ela precisava, mas nunca o que ela queria. Se ela pudesse mudar o mundo com as mãos a primeira coisa seria poder ficar com ele, para sempre; mas era uma sangue–ruim, se realmente gostasse dele teria que deixá–lo ir, deixá–lo com seus iguais, aqueles que dariam oportunidades à pessoa que amava, aqueles que um dia tiraram ele dela.

– Sev, eu não quero me conformar com isso; mas não consigo mais ficar dessa maneira; você, quando comigo é o melhor amigo que qualquer um poderia ter, quando sai, acaba como aqueles outros Sonserinos, seus "_amigos''_.

– Lily, eles são da minha casa, pessoas que passam boa parte do tempo comigo; é normal que eu fique com eles...

– Mas isso não é desculpa para que me trate mal. – ela disse chorosa com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

– Mas isso não tem a ver comigo, tem a ver com você. Pessoas da Sonserina normalmente andam com sangues–puros; mas, Lily, por mais que eu goste de você, e você sabe o quanto, você não é...

– Por mais que eu tente, nunca serei uma sangue–puro como essa Black – ela respondeu cabisbaixa caindo em contradição, lutando contra isso, mas que no fundo era a única real verdade a meio tantas ilusões que criava apenas para conseguir dormir ou tentar ser feliz. – não agüento mais como essas pessoas me tratam.

– Eles a tratam assim porque não conhecem a garota maravilhosa que você é – respondeu Severus, estendendo a mão e acariciando seu rosto com as costas da mão fazendo que as suas palavras entrassem por um ouvido e saíssem pelo outro, como sempre fazia.

– Não sei, Severus.

– Confie em mim, eu nunca faria nada que a magoaria, você é a última pessoa do mundo a qual eu quis um dia machucar; confie em mim.

_**Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground**_

Lily realmente não sabia o que fazer; deixá–lo com suas palavras e se arrepender, ou ficar, sem saber se era o certo, apenas com o amor e não deixar tudo aquilo um dia acabar.

Ainda estava confusa, aquilo era como arrancar um pedaço dela, um pedaço que nunca existiu, mas doía como um. Lily tinha uma resposta, apenas o medo de dizê–la atrapalhava.

– Severus, você me disse que não se importava com isso. – dizia Lily com os olhos que felizes foram há minutos, agora marejados – Você disse que eu era sua melhor amiga, que não importa o quanto aqueles sangues–puros podem ser você sempre seria meu... Meu melhor amigo.

– Você _sempre_ será minha melhor amiga; _nunca_ existirá ninguém para me fazer mudar de idéia. Foi você que ficou ao meu lado por tudo que aconteceu e _sei_ que ficará para sempre, sempre em um lugar especial dentro de mim; um lugar onde o céu é mais azul.

Lily fechou os olhos com ternura deixando escapar uma lágrima.

_**I know what I did, and so I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you**_

Ele enxugou o rostinho dela onde brotava um pequeno sorriso. Ele podia não dizer nada, ele nunca quis dizer nada. Nunca quis dizer nada que a fizesse chorar, para ele Lily era um vento carinhoso que o levava, uma luz no escuro que fazia brilhar com amor a sua vida, mas não podia; ela era uma sangue–ruim, nada nem ninguém mudaria aquilo. Aos poucos ele foi se afastando do corpo da menina – certo que ele tentava, tentava por ego mas do que gostava pelo coração; afastá–la, talvez porque tudo aquilo fosse errado, sem futuro; permanecer porque era aquilo o que ele queria e que nunca mudaria esta idéia.

Foi mais forte do que quaisquer uns dos dois poderiam imaginar. Como coisas que nunca imaginariam que acontecesse um dia.

O cheiro da pele dela tocou suas narinas, queria–a em seus braços para sempre, poder abraçá–la e senti–la perto de si o resto do dia. O rostinho dela foi se aproximando do seu, o seu cheiro doce e almiscarado, mas ao mesmo tempo irresistível que despertava sensações nele nunca vistas. Seu cabelo ruivo e macio caia sobre seu ombro conforme se aproximava dele; seus lábios também se aproximavam, mas ainda tinha dúvidas se iriam se afastar. Aos poucos ele se desvencilhou dos seus braços e aproximou o seu rosto do dela, sutilmente pressionou os seus lábios, enquanto ela passou rapidamente os braços em volta do seu pescoço, alcançando–a.

_**All the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go have come to an end**_

Um beijo inesperado, curto e inocente. Severus se surpreendeu, se ele fosse morrer e, no fundo, desejava morrer antes daquele beijo terminar. Nunca desejou tanto que ela fosse sua, desejava, mas não podia negar seu ego; nunca pensaria em amar alguém de outra casa, quanto menos da Grifinória, e uma sangue –ruim.

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find**_

Foi o primeiro, o único. Talvez nenhum deles poderiam esperar tanto por aquilo; algo simples para alguns, mas o sonho de dois.

A partir deste dia eles nunca mais se falaram. O orgulho entre Severus e James afastava cada vez mais ele de Lily; enquanto ela o defendia ele a chamava de sangue–ruim, enquanto ela tentava deixar tudo aquilo para trás ele acabava menosprezando–a; enquanto ela tentava voltar, e como queria, ter a sensação que um dia tiveram juntos ele a humilhava cada vez mais.

Desde então nada voltaria a ser como antes, um simples ato mudaria a vida deles, talvez melhor assim, alguns diziam, talvez não, seus corações gritavam.

Mesmo assim ela um dia confiou nele e ele um dia criou algo que nada poderia apagar, o amor; um amor puro e sincero. Ele amava Lily mais que ninguém, mas que qualquer coisa, mais que tudo no mundo, mais que a eternidade, mais que o para sempre.

_**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you**_


End file.
